


Between The Raindrops With You

by SchlockOfAges



Series: Thorki Werewolf Stuff (And Fluff) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Beta Loki, Beta Thor, Dancing in the Rain, Date Night, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Genius Loki, I Love You, I hope you like it, Kissing, M/M, Not yet anyways, Picnics, Playful sparring, Rain, Running, Senior year, Soulmates, The underage is just the age difference not sex, Werewolf Fluff, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchlockOfAges/pseuds/SchlockOfAges
Summary: During a picnic date Thor planned out, it starts to rain, and the two decide to take advantage of it, by shifting.





	Between The Raindrops With You

**Author's Note:**

> I love Between The Raindrops by Lifehouse with Natasha Bedingfield, I feel like that would be a song I would constantly hear in my head if I fall in love (with someone good, for once.), and instead of horses, Thor and Loki are Werewolves :) ❤.

_Walking between the raindrops,_  
_Riding the aftershock, beside you._  
_Off into the sunset,_  
_Living like there's nothing left to lose._  
_Chasing after gold mines,_  
_Crossing the fine lines, we knew._  
_Hold on and take a breath,_  
_I'll be here every step,_  
_Walking between the raindrops, with you._

 

 ##

 

"Thor, where are you taking me??" Loki asked for the hundredth time today, since Thor refused to tell him. The blond smiled and said "I told you, Babe. You'll find out when we get there."

Loki narrowed his eyes and then pouted. "Damn you." Before shifting back to normal sitting position in his seat.

Thor simply chuckled and reached out, taking the younger mans hand in before lacing his fingers through his. He then brought their hands up to his lips and Thor kissed the back of Loki's hand. "I love you."

Loki smiled and said "Yeah yeah, whatever....Love you too." 

Loki was adopted by the Odinsons when he was four. Thor's a year older than him, but they've been best friends since they met. As they got older, they got closer, and then probably closer than two adopted siblings should be. Sometimes they worried about how people would see them, how their parents would see them, if they ever found out. 

Eventually their parents sat them down and told them they knew, despise how careful they had been. But they told them not to worry, and it was okay since they aren't actually related by blood or marriage, even if they grew up together.

So long as they don't witness anything too unsavory, then they'd accept them and continue to encourage them. They've gotten shit at school from kids, but since Thor is the Quarterback of the football team, is almost 6'4", and weighs almost 220 in muscle, they try and fuck with him or Loki, they'd be sorry. 

Loki's not defenseless though, he's halfway through getting his green belt in Krav Maga, and his friend's Natasha and Bucky have also taught him and Thor some stuff with Jiujutsu, Boxing, and Karate.

They know more than that, they're parents insisted they learn multiple styles since they were around five or six, and would gladly teach them all they know, if they had the time.

Oh and there's also the fact that they're Werewolves. Loki, Thor, their parents, they were born Werewolves. They're thankful that their kind is actually very common, since almost half of the world's population, are Werewolves. But that's mostly because of bites. Born Werewolves almost feel like more or a rarity nowadays, biting is now the main way to become one. 

They both got to experience their first full moon shifting together once their hit puberty. That was a thrill. Their mom and dad took them down to the escape proof basement, and stayed with them while it happened.

The door was barricaded, mountain ash was poured on the windowsills, and they were secured with unbreakable chains that were bolted to the floor. Even though their hormones were much stronger and it was their first time changing, they didn't escape.

They rode it out as a family, instead of just locking them inside by themselves, with no help or comfort at all, and Loki was grateful for that. It was the scariest time of his life, but it wasn't as bad as he expected, because of them. The next ones were scary too, but the same thing occurred each time, until they didn't need it anymore.

All the years of growing up here, knowing they loved him, this was what truly did it for him. Them being there for a child they know isn't really there's, but has made him feel so loved and comforted all these years, but them being here for him, and for Thor like that, he had no doubt left. Thor is eighteen, Loki's seventeen, and they love their family, and would go to unspeakable lengths if necessary, to protect them, especially each other.

Loki knows Thor is the love of his life, and he knows it's the same for Thor. They haven't taken their relationship to the next level by having sex yet, Loki thought it would be best to wait. He feared Thor would reject him, get frustrated, or pressure him into giving up his virginity, but he's done the exact opposite.

Thor told him he would never be mad or pressure him into doing anything he wasn't comfortable doing. He's waited so patiently, and Loki believes his brother was molded by the Gods, because he questions if Thor is real. He's got a huge heart, he's incredibly friendly, but also fiercely protective of what he loves. Thor's his soulmate, and Loki is Thor's.

Some would automatically think because of his appearance, size, and strength, he'd be an Alpha, but actually, Thor is a Beta. He's a Beta, just like Loki. Their father Odin is the Alpha male, while  their mother Frigga is the Alpha female.

After hearing tales of True Alphas, Alphas who rise to their status from rank not from stealing it from other Alphas by killing, but solely on the strength of their character, their virtue and sheer willpower. They're so rare, it's said it appears once every hundred years. Though most would argue, he could see Thor as a True Alpha.

 

##

 

After driving for nearly an hour, they reached a park they used to go to as kids. The younger man raised an eyebrow and asked "What's this?" Before looking over at Thor.

The blond smiled and said "This is the surprise."

Loki smiled and asked "This is it? A day at the park?" 

Thor nodded and said "Yeah. Well, I uh...Okay it's probably incredibly cheesy, but mum helped me pack a picnic for us today."

The younger man's heart fluttered at Thor's sweetness, and he nodded. "It sounds like a wonderful idea. Well then, what are we waiting for?"

 

##

 

While they ate, they discussed things like college, what classes they'd be taking in the fall, and Thor even mention he found a few places near their campus that was within their idea budget, saying they could check it out sometime after graduation, which was a week away.

Loki continues to be baffled that he and Thor miraculously got into the same school together. Both full ride scholarships. And with Loki's help, he could help Thor if he struggles with any homework or his grades, he doesn't mind at all. He's helped Thor before with some stuff, if he needed it.

Thor doesn't have a GPA that pushes almost a 5.0 like Loki's, but he's not stupid. He's worked very hard to keep his grades up while also dealing with football, working to earn a living, and being a teenage Werewolf.

They've both had numerous offers from tons of schools all over the country, but they feared the separation. They wouldn't cheat on each other, but the separation would drive them crazy, and Thor said he'll go wherever Loki goes. Even as they still haven't had sex their bond as mates feels stronger than that of most people their age.

 

##

 

Just as they finished up, it started to rain. They saw the sky get cloudy, but didn't worry about it too much. It didn't start out as a drizzle, it was quickly escalating. The two laughed and Thor said "I believe they want us to leave."

Loki laughed and kept looking at the sky. When he looked over at Thor, he saw the blond was staring at him, smiling. Then an idea popped in his head. "Let's go for a run."

Thor chuckled and asked "What?"

Loki nodded and said "You heard me, let's go for a run. In the woods, we haven't done that in awhile, come on."

The older man nodded and said "Loki, it's raining."

The younger boy nodded and said "I realize that, but is there anything else? It's not like we'd freeze Thor, we're both walking furnaces. C'mon, just for a little while? It could be fuuun...What, you scared of a little rain and Thor? 

The blond smiled and thought for a minute before saying "What the Hell? Alright, let's go. Wait, what about our clothes?"

Loki rolled his eyes and asked "How attached to your current outfit, are you?"

Thor looked down at his plain white shirt and blue jeans before nodding. Loki was dressed as plain as Thor, in a dark green shirt and black jeans. They've got tons of clothes back home. "Good point." He blinked and his eyes were a brighter blue than normal, which happened often. Mainly when emotions are high, or shifting. "Alright, I'll race ya!"

Loki smiled and his own eyes turned bright, going from their normal blue with specks of green, to turquoise and they laughed as they took off.

They ran full speed, one sometimes getting ahead of the other as they headed into the trees. They ran until they saw a creek nearby, and didn't stop until they launched up, closing their eyes as their felt the shift coming.

After their first shifting nightmare, they can control it, no problem. At least their kind is known, otherwise, it could be a lot harder. They felt their bodies shrinking, bones creaking as the structure changed, their clothes now gone from their bodies somehow, leaving them buck naked. As soon as they landed on all fours, they were now fully shifted.

 

##

 

The two spent a lot of time running around, running any direction, running in circles, they didn't care. The rain felt good on their thick fur, the dampening earth squished under their weight, it felt like they were almost dancing in the rain.

They were care free, happily playing and pawing at each other until they needed a break. Once the rain had stopped, the two wolves shook water from their fur. [Loki's](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e9/7b/cd/e97bcd7a1e0fc8924e4cb8a298422e65.jpg) ears perked up from a noise in the distance, but after a minute, brushed it off. They're in the woods after all, noises always happen. 

It's illegal to hunt wolves at all no matter where you are, no matter the circumstance, in risk of killing a not only a wolf, but a human being as well. That law kept the two at ease, never having to worry about being hunted...But then again, laws are broken every day.

Loki forced that thought out of his head relaxed again, huffing before moving to lie on his side. They found a group of boulders, which looked comfortable enough to lie on, so they did. [Thor](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/72/33/26/723326b9c5c6e80dd44f48bced08385b.jpg) watched as his mate did so, and realized he wanted to play some more. He whined turned to face Loki better, before getting into play bow position, stretching out his front legs, raising his hind quarters in the air, and panted happily at Loki, his big tongue out.

The relaxed wolf huffed, wishing he could remain where he was for just a few more minutes, but he knew Thor would paw at him, whine, and lick all over his face until he caved. And who could say no to that face? Damn the walking roasted marshmallow. So he quickly got up, getting into the same position, and leaped off of the boulders, Thor following behind him. Loki could feel the blond, grazing him a little as he excitedly hopped along, ready to play, before they started a game of chase.

 

##

 

They chased each other, rolled around, playfully sparring each other until they were both pooped. Loki whined, gently rubbing his head against the other beta, and Thor turned his face towards him before licking at his snout. Now it was time they headed back.

 

##

 

They stayed shifted until they were clear of the trees, trotting along until they reached the picnic table where they had ate their lunch earlier. In just a few seconds, the two were back to normal, surprisingly not as dirty as they thought they'd be from the mud. They quickly used the blanket from the basket to clean their naked bodies, hoping their mother won't mind a dirty blanket. Then right as they got back in the car, it started raining again.

They laughed and thankfully, there was some spare clothes in the car. They always kept spares, just in case. They dressed in silence and Thor said "Man, you were right. We need to do that more often. It was fun, though."

Loki smiled and said "Yeah. I didn't hurt you back there, did I?"

The blond smiled and said "Nah, you're fine. Even if you did, we heal crazy fast, remember?"

The younger man remembered and smiled. The rain was really coming down hard now, and he bit at his lip. He looked over at Thor and asked "Thor?"

"Hmm?"

Loki smiled and when he looked over at Thor, he said "Um...Friday after the graduation ceremony...When we get back, I want to have sex.."

Thor's eyebrows went up, studying his brother's face, and saw he wasn't lying. He asked "Really? Well then, umm...Are you sure? Did I do anything-"

Loki smiled and shook his head. He said "No, you didn't, and yes, I'm sure...I just think it could be nice. And a nice way to celebrate our graduation...If not, we can pick some other-" and was cut off by Thor leaning over, pressing his mouth to Loki's. Loki smiled as they kissed and blushed when he saw Thor smile from ear to ear.

"I agree, it sounds very nice...Should we inform... _Them?_ " Them meaning their parents, and Loki nodded.

"Yeah...I'm sure that'll be a nice conversation. Not awkward at all." And they laughed before Thor started the car. 

He leaned over one last time and kissed Loki one last time, saying "I'll think of something nice and special for us, Baby." And Loki believed him.

 

-The End- 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued ❤. Man, that took forever to write. Oh and with Thor's Wolfie puppet picture, imagine the eyes are electric blue, or whatever amazing blue those gorgeous eyes are lol :p. And I know I had Loki's eyes as green in my Corpse Bride AU, but I thought I'd mix things up some ;p. There shall be more for our puppies ahead! And I'll try to put more of them while they're shifted, I guess I'm just feeling things out, not used to writing characters while they're shifted, but I've done some reading with body language and stuff, will contonue to do so, but I hope you enjoy it! :) ❤.


End file.
